1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a V-type engine having part of an air intake device including an air cleaner interposed between a pair of banks, more particularly, to an improvement of an air cleaner supporting structure.
2. Description of Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. Sho 60 (1985)-131317, an example of a V-type engine installed in a motorcycle is known in which an air cleaner is disposed on a side of the front bank of the two banks, and the air cleaner is supported by a supporting stay extending from a body frame.
When an air cleaner is supported by a supporting stay, as has been conventionally done, the number of component parts for supporting the air cleaner is increased.